One Shot: Dragonstone
by Sarkhan
Summary: Just a one shot i thought up while waiting for my train.


**Soooo here I am. Just something I thought up while waiting for my train.**

 **One Shot: Dragonstone**

Dragonstone

A slight whistling could've been heard through the black halls of Dragonstone, if there was one to listen. But not many people inhabited the castle these days, not any in fact. Well, one person was there, but he didn't really count himself as he was alone.

He was the person who was whistling, a danish song named 'Jutlandia' about the ship 'Jutlandia', while wandering the halls.

He had appeared here almost three weeks ago. He was on a vacation in Denmark, together with his family, and was looking at some cliffs. He had turned to the ocean, and when he turned around again to look at the cliffs he was on the beaches of Dragonstone, the large black castle rising ominously towards the sky.

It seemed deserted when he found it, and it was. There were banners hanging in a large hall, banners of a crowned stag inside a flaming heart. Our… dimensional Traveller for lack of better description, had recognized the banner and was appropriately confused. After all, Dragonstone was only a fictional castle located on a fictional island in a fictional world.

But there he was, standing in the middle of Dragonstone's throne room. Surrounded by the Banners of House Baratheon of Dragonstone. He didn't when in the story it was, the castle looked like it had been abandoned for some time so it was probably season 5, and he didn't exactly know the layout.

Armed with his camera, phone and a sense of wonder he had explored the castle. Found the map room, and even some food stores filled with food. Fish. He hated fish. But if all you have is dried and salted fish, then you don't complain. You have to live with it. And that was what he did.

For three weeks, nothing but fish. Even if he had seeds for grain, he knew nothing of agriculture. And he was pretty sure that winter was too close to start planting it. His fishing abilities also left space for a lot of improvement, he had never fished in his live and he didn't have anything to fish with, so he decided to just eat the fish. It was a lot, it could probably last him until the Targaryen Forces arrived from Essos.

Although he wasn't sure how to greet them. He had thought about making a big 'Welcome Home' Banner, but decided against it. He had no material to do this and he never liked doing these things anyway.

The next thought was sitting on the throne, eating an apple. Or stroking a white cat. The cat would have been preferred, but he did have neither a cat nor an apple.

So, he decided to just sit on the throne. Let's see how Daenerys would react.

In the mean time he spent his days exploring, and trying to practice with a sword. The three times he had come to sword training a year ago weren't exactly useful in a true fight, but he had to do something. The alternative was sorting the Dragonstone library alphabetically. It wasn't, to his amazement, instead it was sorted by author. But sword fighting seemed more appealing than sorting a library.

He tried reading a few of the books… they were extremely boring and dry. It was a medieval library, so what did he expect? Tom Clancy thrillers? A Isaac Asimov novel?

Anyway.

Back to the whistling.

It was his normal way to pass time while exploring, although his phone hadn't run out of battery yet. Strange. Extremely, strange. It didn't go below the 100%.

But he never played music, the noise could distract him to miss the arrival of a certain queen.

A very good decision, as said queen was currently approaching the island.

The first thing that told him she was nearing were the screeches of dragons in the distance. He recognized it as dragons, because nothing else had screeched until now. There were some seagulls, and they were annoying, but they didn't sound like a dragon.

Luckily he was currently at the top of the main keep, and as he looked towards the screech's direction he saw three large shades approaching. And a large armada behind them.

A small boat was coming towards the island, probably the queen together with the advisors and some guards like in the show, and it would be there within minutes. He turned, and ran through the door back into the castle. Down more than a few stairs, nearly falling thrice, until he finally came to the great hall.

The banners of house Baratheon of Dragonstone were no longer hanging on the walls, instead they were bare.

He sat down on the throne, it seemed a lot more uncomfortable than it looked, being made out of basalt stone, basically rapidly cooled lava, but it was still more comfortable than the Iron Throne, he'd imagine.

He heard the screeches of dragons once again, and he could already here the 'Dragonstone' soundtrack from the series play. Shit, he should have played some music. Something epic. Too late now.

He was trying to appear relaxed, as the doors to the throne room opened, and he saw the first glimpses of silver hair.

He hadn't thought of what to say, so he had to improvise…

As Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons who could theoretically have her dragons burn him for no reason, entered the room, he had thought up what to say.

"Room needs some color, I think. Too dreary."

End

 **Please be kind with your reviews. Maybe I'll add a second chapter if it's good.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
